


Her Blonde Gaurdian

by orphan_account



Category: Jem and the Holograms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disapproving Family, F/F, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SVU Detective Phyllis Gabor called in to investigate the brutal rape of an elementary school teacher, can Phyllis stay professional long enough to track down the suspect. Or will she be side-tracked by the gorgeous pinkette and the reappearence of the woman that broke her heart four years earlier? AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Blonde Gaurdian

Her Blonde Gaurdian

By Taijutsudemonslayer

  
**Jem & The Holograms**

Stars:

Jem/Jerrica Benton (School Teacher)  
Phyllis "Pizzazz" Gabor (SVU Detective)

Leon Jameson (OC)

Eric Raymond

Rio Pacheco

Dan Logan

Catherine Benton (Jerrica's Mother)

Emmitt Benton (Jerrica's Father)

Paul Toreno (OC, Family friend, Jerrica's "boyfriend")

Kimber Benton

Shana Elmsford

Gina Miles (OFC, Pizzazz's Ex)

Aja Lieth

Hurt/Comfort/Romance

SVU Detective Phyllis Gabor called in to investigate the brutal rape of an elementary school teacher, can Phyllis stay professional long enough to track down the suspect. Or will she be side-tracked by the gorgeous pinkette and the reappearence of the woman that broke her heart four years earlier? AU

Chapter 1

Twenty-four year old Elementary School teacher Jerrica "Jem" Benton is leaving P.S. 134 after a faculty meeting ran late. It was already past 8:00 PM and Jerrica wanted to get home, shower, change into something sexy and go out dancing at a club. The attractive pink haired teacher has no idea that she is in the sights of a dangerous predator, Jerrica reaches her silver 2010 Acura RL and unlocks it. She opens the rear passenger door on the driver's side and gently tosses her briefcase inside and shuts the door, the ominous figure that was lurking in the shadows chose this moment to make his move. Armed with an aluminum baseball bat he charged out of the shadows poised to strike, as Jerrica went to get into the car the man swung and connected squarely with the side of the pinkette's head on Jerrica's right temple. Jerrica slammed into the concrete hard, stunning the pinkette. Jerrica tries to stand, but her legs won't co-operate with the rest of her body.

"Ohhh." Jerrica moaned as she rubbed her head, her vision was still blurry, then she felt rough, scaly hands moving down her body.

"Don’t make me hurt you bitch, just cooperate and you get to go home in a little while." a raspy, tobacco filled voice whispered harshly into Jerrica's right ear.

"Please don't hurt me, t-take whatever you want-."

"I said shut up!" the man screamed as he rolled Jerrica over onto her back and smacked her as hard as he could across the face, Jerrica whimpered.

Frozen with fear, Jerrica whimpered and held her breath as her attacker savagely ripped off her black pencil skirt and white cotton blouse, leaving the pinkette clad in her pink bra, panties, sheer stockings, and black heels. He started manhandling Jerrica's breasts through the bra. Afraid to breathe, Jerrica resumed her begging and crying for mercy as his hands went lower to massage her legs and push her panties down. Rubbing the teacher's thighs and caressing the silky smooth feel of her well toned stockinged runner’s legs, he began to tear the crotch out of her panties.

"Shut up bitch." and a slap that landed more on her chin than her face made her see bright lights for a couple seconds as it stung. Using packaging tape, he tied Jerrica's arms together and onto the the bat, which he placed behind Jerrica. Tearing off her blouse, he tied it around her eyes, a makeshift blindfold to prevent Jerrica from seeing his face. And with that, he used the light of a nearby streetlight to admire his catch.

Jerrica laid on the ground, topless. Her skirt pulled up to her waist, her panties had a hole torn out of the crotch.. Lifting her legs up in the air, Leon got in between her legs and let them rest on his shoulder as once again, he reached down to massage Jerrica through her panties. Squirming under her blindfold, her breasts jiggled under her attacker's touch.

"Let’s take a look at the girls" Leon hissed as he let go of Jerrica's breasts. Her breasts popped free, her nipples standing up from the cold of the night air and from fear. Taking one nipple in his mouth, Leon took the other in his hand and began rubbing it harshly in between his fingers. Straining to get to away, Jerrica was powerless to stop him, her legs spread and in the air as his body had her legs at an almost 90 degree angle from the ground.

Reaching down again, he slit off the panties, ripping the pantyhose wider around the crotch and began massaging her pussy.

"God…. Stop… please…." Jerrica hissed through clenched teeth and tears. In the struggle, the torn blouse fell away from her face, uncovering her eyes. As her attacker chewed her neck and pounded her relentlessly, Jerrica stared up toward the sky, her ankle strapped heels bouncing in the air.

Unable to gain any leverage with her knees pinned up against her body and her legs pressed up against his shoulders, Jerrica slowly succumbed to the brutal assault. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, but more like five minutes, he spoke again, "Damn, you’ve got a fine body baby, feels so good"

Pleading now only to have the man finish and leave her alone, Jerrica clenched her bound hands in fists of rage and anguish, unable to do anything more than grit her teeth from the merciless pain from the hard pounding the man did.

"Oh baby, here it comes, take it bitch, take it." A huge orgasm flooded her pussy, her body seemed to fill with warmth as he shot load after load into her.

Dizzy from the exertion and pain, Jerrica passed out while Leon collapsed on top of her, his penis slowly shrinking and slipping out. Noticing her blindfold was off, Leon wasn’t sure if she saw his face at all. ' _Too late now huh.'_ Leon thought to himself as he tried to decide what to do.

Jerrica slowly came around, disoriented, her arms still bound over her head. She saw a man putting his pants back on. Leon looked at her for a second. "I should just take you with me, make you disappear."

"No please, I won’t tell anybody, please, I swear." Jerrica cried, teras streaming down her face.

Going through her purse, Leon found all her information, her address, her friends, family, everybody whom she held dear, including her boyfriend, Paul Toreno.

"Tell you what, you suck my cock good, I’ll let you go, but you tell a soul and I will first kill your parents, then your Sister, and Paul here. I’ll make your family pay, before I kill you, understand?"

"Yes sir." Jerrica whimpered as he reached over to cut the tape that bound her hands to the shelving. Still bound together though her hands were. Slowly sitting up, Jerrica took the man's cock in her mouth, not using her hands, she began to slowly lick and kiss his penis.

Running his hands through her hair, Leon held Jerrica in place as she swallowed his cock and slowly let it slip into her throat. Resisting the urge to gag, Jerrica continues, her tongue making small circles on the underside of his penis. His balls pressed up against her chin, his pubic hair engulfing her nose. After a couple more minutes, Jerrica felt it twitch again, wanting to pull back to keep from choking, Leon savagely held her head in place, twisting her long pink hair into a painful handle by which to control her.

Gobs and gobs of cum rushed down Jerrica's throat. Unable to spit it out, she had no choice but to swallow. The cum left a burning trail of slime and shame down deep into her body.

"Damn bitch, that was good, I didn't think a teacher would be that good. Now you be good, I’ll be checking up on you."

As tears came rushing out, Leon got his belt on and left, taking Jerrica's torn panties with him. Crawling up, Jerrica gathers her ruined blouse and skirt, slipping on the jacket and holding it in place since the buttons were missing. Staggering to find her purse, Jerrica took her keys out and stumbled to her car, driving out of the school's parking lot slowly, using her Hands free cradle she dialed 911 and told the dispatcher everything that happened.

Manhattan SVU Detective Phyllis "Pizzazz" Gabor has had a particularly grueling day on the job, from the argument with Shana Elmsford about the alleged mishandling of evidence in the Susan Li case to Phyllis and Rio Pacheco butting heads over his constant berating the blonde for choosing to date women instead of men, which enraged Pizzazz to no end, as she was about to leave the sqaud room when Captain Dan Logan poked his head out of his office.

"Pizzazz, get over to Mercy, a twenty-four year old teacher was just raped in the parking lot of P.S. 134."

"OK, Cap, how did she get to the hospital so fast?"

"She drove herself there." Cragen replied.

*************

Pizzazz walked into the waiting room at Mercy General and flashed her badge, Monica Black, the Head Nurse, as well as a good friend of Pizzazz's escorted her to Jerrica's room.

"Ms. Benton, this is Detective Phyllis Gabor, she's here to speak to you about your attack."

"Rape kit's done, it's being sent to the ME as we speak." Monica whispered to Pizzazz, who nodded. Then Monica left the room, Pizzazz walked over and sat down in the chair next to Jerrica's bed.

"Ms. Benton, I know that you've been through an unimaginable horror, but I need for you to tell me as much as you can about the man that did this to you." Phyllis said gently.

 _'Wow, she's got really kind eyes...I could lose myself in them all day.'_ Jerrica thought.

"Yes, of course Detective. I was leaving P.S. 134, it was a little past 8 PM, 8:05 or maybe 8:10. I can't be sure, but I remember because my faculty meeting ran late." Jerrica explained, Phyllis nods as she writes in her composition book.

"I unlocked my car and placed my briefcase in the backseat, as I was about to get into the driver's seat I was struck from behind with something metal."

"A pipe?" Phyllis asked.

"No, I-I think it might have been an aluminum baseball bat." Jerrica told the blonde detective.

"OK, now describe your attacker please."

Jerrica sighed, then she began.

"He was white, 6'1", 215 pounds, brown hair and eyes, he wore acid washed jeans, a faded wife beater shirt, a short black leather biker vest, and short cowboy boots." Jerrica said.

Pizzazz was astonished at the volume of information Jerrica had given her and the pinkette's unshakable will and determination she has shown, Phyllis found strong women very attractive, but knew that this wasn't the time or place to flirt with the beautiful teacher.

Just then two men and an older woman burst into the room.

"Jerrica, what happened to you?" the older of the two men asked before looking over at Phyllis.

"So I gather that this is your flavor of the month? I'm sorry dear daughter but you could do better." he said.

"Emmitt , show some respect." the older woman snapped, then she glanced at Phyllis, who is holding up her badge.

"You're a Police Officer?" the woman asked.

"Yes, _Detective_ Phyllis Gabor, I'm here because Ms. Benton was attacked and raped at the school where she worked."

"What?" the older woman said, clearly stunned by what Phyllis had just said.

"I'm sorry Detective. I am Jerrica's Father, this is her Mother Catherine, and this good fellow here is Paul Toreno...Jerrica's soon to be boyfriend."

"What?!" Jerrica screamed.

"Yes Jerrica, it's time for you to become a real woman worthy of the Benton name." Emmitt says.

Phyllis decides that it be best if she leaves, she reached into her jeans pocket and pulls out two business cards, she gives one to Jerrica and one to Catherine.

"This is my home number and my cell number, if you need anything Jerrica, or just need someone to talk to, call me anytime. Day or night."

"OK, thank you, Detective Gabor." Jerrica says, giving the blonde a warm smile.

"Yes, thank you Detective, and good luck in finding the coward that hurt our daughter." Catherine says.

"Anytime, Mrs. Benton." Phyllis replied before walking out.

Jerrica watched the tall blonde as she walked out of the hospital room, she sighed. Jerrica had so wanted Phyllis to stay for a while. The pinkette made a mental note to call Phyllis as soon as she was alone.

"Are you all right dear?" Catherine asked, sitting down next to her daughter on the bed.

"I am now, I guess." Jerrica said in a whisper.

Jerrica looked up at her Father and then at Paul.

"Who is this nerd, Daddy?" Jerrica inquired, clearly annoyed.

"He's the son of a Fraternity Brother of mine Jerrica, I know that you'll-."

"Damn it Daddy, stop calling me Jerrica! My name is Jem!"

"Jem, mind your language please." her Mother said gently.

"Of course, forgive me Mother." Jem replied.

Jem then turned to Paul.

"Look Paul, I don't know what kind of deal you worked out with my Dad, but I'm not going to be your girlfriend or anything else and I'm definetly not having children with you."

"Why you spoiled..." Paul growled before turning and leaving. Catherine smiled, she never liked Paul to begin with.

"Jerrica Benton, you have some nerve insulting Paul like that!" Emmitt shouts before turning and leaving the room.

"Mother, what do you think of my actions?" Jem asked her Mother.

"Jem dear, I'm glad that you stood up to your Father. He can be a pain sometimes."

"Mother, what did you think of Detective Gabor?" Jem inquired.

"Ah, the blonde Detective, well she is quite beautiful and she's dedicated to finding your attacker and bringing him to justice." Catherine said.

"Do you think that she and I would make a good couple, Mother?"

"Yes dear, now get some sleep. I'll be back in the morning."

"Of course Mother." Jem said.

Sleep did not come easy for either Jem or Pizzazz that night due to both women's inability to stop thinking about the other, but they eventually manage to fall asleep.

The next day Pizzazz goes to the precinct, when she enters the squad room the blonde gets the shock of her life.

"G-Gina, what are you doing here?" Pizzazz said breathlessly.

Gina Miles, Pizzazz's high school ex-girlfriend and the first girl that Pizzazz was ever with sexually was standing at her desk wearing a red blouse, black miniskirt, and red pumps. The ebony woman smiled at Pizzazz as she came over.

"Phyllis, it's so good to see you after all these years. You look great." Gina says.

"Thank you, Gina." Pizzazz responds flatly as Shana, Aja, and Rio came into the bullpen.

"Who's that?" Aja asked, Rio and Shana both shrug.

"Come on Phyllis, smile for me. You act as if you don't want to see me." Gina says, holding her smile.

"You're right Gina, I don't." Pizzazz hissed. Gina's smile falters and she stares at Pizzazz with a bewildered look on her face.

"Phyllis, I-I'm sorry things ended the way that I did, I was a young girl back then." Gina said.

"I don't care Gina, leave this precinct and never come here again."

"Phyllis-." Gina pleads, but to no avail.

"Leave Gina, forget that you ever knew me!" Phyllis shouts.

"Fine, goodbye Phyllis."

With that said Gina left the squad room, then the station. Phyllis really hoped that Gina would go away and leave her alone forever, Phyllis looked over at the others and sighed.

Pizzazz knew that Aja and Shana wouldn't ask about Gina, Rio on the other hand would indeed ask about Pizzazz's tryst with the attractive black woman. Thankfully Eric Raymond and Tara Williamson came into the squad room before Rio could ask Pizzazz anything.

"Hello Detectives, I haven't been able to get any hits off the semen on Jerrica Benton's clothes, but I'll keep at it until I find something." Tara said, everyone nods.


End file.
